


Glimpses of future

by lazomness



Series: Glimpses of future [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Post Season 7, super light i swear, well he doesnt know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazomness/pseuds/lazomness
Summary: Eight months after the battle on Earth, the Castle had been reconstructed and the paladins had to leave their home planet one more time to achieve the mission that could be their final victory to save the Universe.On his way to fight the last factions of the galra that remain loyal to Zarkon, they get stuck in a comet near a dark star for the equivalent of two earth days. While they are discussing what would be the best strategy to fix the situation, Keith notices a huge ray of light approaching them. He knows what that means.“Oh shit”





	Glimpses of future

**Author's Note:**

> I think I changed a bit how the visions worked in canon, because I wrote them in first person and not as if we were an external spectator, but I think it worked better for the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^^

Eight months after the battle on Earth, the Castle had been reconstructed thanks to the combination of the altean knowledge and the brilliance of the Holts, and the paladins had to leave their home planet one more time to achieve the mission that could be their final victory to save the Universe.

 

Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith went out with their lions in a “simple” reconnaissance task when suddenly a strange force pulled them to the surface of an unknown comet near of what seemed to be a dark star. Keith knew well how a dark star looked like, and he didn’t like it a bit.

 

“How the quiznak did we get stuck here again?”, asked Lance for the third time sitting in a rock with his head between his knees, each time he asked was more desperate than the previous one.

 

“I told you I don’t know! Something pulled us and somehow drained the lion’s energy and now I’m stuck here with a pouting idiot”, Keith’s responses sounded increasingly irritated as well.

 

“Ok guys, stop it. We just have to wait for the lions to restore their energy so we can leave”, Pidge always intervening as the voice of reason, “we have some provisions inside our lions and the restoration shouldn’t be longer than two or three days. Besides, the castle is looking for us. There’s nothing more we can do in this state anyway”

 

“If we just could form Voltron and leave the heck out of this shitty rock…”, the tiredness was starting to affect Hunk as well.

 

“Yeah, that would be awesome, but I remind you that we’re kinda missing the right leg here so…”, said Pidge adjusting his glasses, “at least the comet is big enough to have an atmosphere so we can breathe normally”.

 

The mood had lightened a little bit as they were chatting and even making jokes to pass the time. Like Pidge had said, there was not much more they could do right now besides eating some goo and killing time.

 

Lance was telling some story that happened with his siblings after his discharge from hospital, when he suddenly stopped talking. He was sitting right in front of Keith and he could clearly notice how the black paladin’s face had changed in the blink of an eye. In his eyes there is now… fear?

 

“Keith, what’s happening?”, Lance whispered like he was afraid of disturbing him.

 

“Oh shit”. Keith slowly stood up and looked at the horizon, as far as his eyes let him. An enormous blast of light was approaching them.

 

“Oh no, no that again. No with them”, was the only thing he was able to pronounce.

 

“Keith, you’re scaring us”, said Lance, turning around to see what the other boy was seeing. The four of them was facing now the ray of light, each of them readying themselves for the hit.

 

_“Fuck”_

 

\-------------

 

 

_Pidge was sad. Her mind felt fuzzy, she hadn’t felt that density in her mind for years. She was trying to remember why she was sad, wondering what could be so bad for her to dissociate like this._

_She rubbed her eyes with her hands and looked up. Right, that’s what had happened._

_“We’re here today”, she can hear a distant voice now, “to say goodbye to our friend Sam”._

_Sam Holt. Her dad had died. This time for real._

_Pidge wished she could dissociate again but his brain was now on full alert._

_She looked around and saw the people that have assisted at the funeral to accompany them in this awful day. There were a lot of people, some of them were people she recognized from the Garrison, some neighbors as well and other amount of unfamiliar or blurry faces._

_Right next to her, on her left, was Matt. He was trying hard not to cry, but his eyes said otherwise. She looked for her mom but then she remembered. Their mother passed away a couple of years ago._

_A new wave of sadness hit her. Both of their parents were gone now._

_They had lived full live and achieved things that most of humans couldn’t dream of and they had died from consequences of the illnesses typical of their old age, at a very enviable age of 81 and 85. Pidge knew that, but it didn’t hurt a little bit less._

_She stood as stoical as she could until the funeral ended, and she hugged Matt hard while the people were leaving the place. When they broke the hug, Pidge felt a hand on her shoulder._

_She turned around and saw a familiar face. A face she used to see smiling wide, a face that was sad now._

_“Hey”, she whispered._

_“I’m so sorry Pidge. We’re so sorry”, said Lance. “Come here”_

_They wrapped their selves even harder, for what felt like hours._

_After Lance, she hugged every one of her friends that came to say their condolences. She hugged Hunk, Keith, Allura, Shiro and Coran, one after another. Every hug felt like it was the most important hug in all known and unknown universes._

 

\-------------

 

The light faded away and the four of them stood quiet for a second until Pidge shattered.

 

“Wha… what the fuck was that?!”, she hadn’t finished the phrase and tears were coming out of her eyes.

 

Keith was still shocked but felt like he had to talk. He was the only one that knew what was happening.

 

“It was a time disruption. It happens sometimes near dark stars”, he cleared his voice, trying not to let it crack. Pidge was starting to calm a bit, although the tears won’t stop. “This… thing… this light, it happened to me and Krolia when we were on that space whale”

 

“But… what does it mean?”, Hunk tried to recover his voice.

 

“Yeah, why did I see my dad… my dad’s funeral?”

 

“All of us saw the same? Because that’s what I saw too”. Lance was looking ad Pidge with fondness in his face.

 

“Yeah, we saw the same thing. Even if it were something that didn’t involve all of us, we would have seen it too”. Keith took a pause to take a deep breath and resumed his explanation. “Apparently, these alterations in time can show things that happened in the past, and… glimpses of our future. I had these visions over the two years I spent with Krolia there, and I even saw things from I was a baby. I don’t know how accurate is the “future” of the visions, but it seems very reliable… for me at least”.

 

“You lived like this for two years?”

 

“It isn’t that terrible when you’re used to it, and we were only two people so we knew that whatever it showed, it’ll be something from both of our lives. My mom and I got to know each other pretty well, and although sometimes got pretty awkward, we understood a lot of things that had happened in the past”

 

“You know things from the future”. Lance was trying to measure the implication of that.

 

“Yes. But… I don’t think I should tell anybody about it. I considered it for a while but, I don’t know, there are things that are better only in my head.”

 

“But, why me?”, sighed Pidge, “Why out of all possible things it had to show me this?”

 

“I don’t know that either Pidge. Sometimes it shows important moments of our lives, and sometimes just shows something insignificant or not crucial at all. I don’t think we can control that.”

 

“It’s… ok I guess. At least I know that my dad will live a long life”

 

“Hey, and us too!”, tried to cheer Hunk, “we were all there, that means we have plenty years to live. And that we will be still friends in the future”

 

“And that we will definitely leave this damn rock!” , said Lance, embracing Pidge in his arms, “group hug everyone! Keith, you too!”

 

“Alright alright”, he didn’t oppose much resistance to the order.

 

\------------

 

The rest of the day went by with no remarkable incidents, but the possibility of a new ray of light hitting them was in the back of their minds all the time.

 

“Keeeith, comeooooon. Just one thiiiing”

 

“Lance, I swear to god, how many times I have to tell you I won’t say anything about the future!”, Keith tried to shoot him the deadliest glare on his repertoire, failing miserably.

 

“But we are booored. C’mon, just one little irrelevant thing. We need something to gossip about”

 

Keith huffed, feeling that that was the limit of his patient. He was too tired and let himself give up on this one. “Ok. You already saw us in Pidge’s vision, so I guess this is an irrelevant think that won’t cause any damage and I hope it will keep you gossiping for a long time”

 

“Yaaay”, cheered Lance raising his arms in sing of victory.

 

“I once saw us at a wedding. I will not say which one of us was getting married”

 

“Whaaat?!”, the other three yelled in unison.

 

“How can you say something like that and not expect us to ask who it was?, Lance was dying to know already.

 

“And how was it an ‘irrelevant’ thing?”, Hunk was getting nervous, “What kind of wedding it was? Do I need to get a suit? A tuxedo? A dress?”

 

“Calm down Hunk! It’s not like the wedding is tomorrow!”

 

“Oh my god, this is so exciting”, the smile on Hunk’s face was from ear to ear.

 

“It’s kind of surprising actually. That means that one of you finally got laid”, teased Pidge with amusement.

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny Pidge”, mocked Lance, feeling that somehow that comment affected him personally.

 

Keith was watching the scene with amusement. They reacted exactly the way he predicted.

 

“Uhmm, guys”, Hunk interrupted with a worried tone, “I think we’re going in again”

 

\------------

 

_Lance found himself in front of a misty mirror. He grabbed a towel and wiped out the steam to be able to see his face. He was wearing a white towel around his waist and his hair was still wet._

_He combed his freshly washed hair and put some moisturizing lotion on his body, making an effort to hydrate the elbows. When he was satisfied with the feeling, he opened the bathroom’s door and entered what he felt like his bedroom. Their bedroom._

_“C’mon lazy ass. Sun’s already glowing like a bitch. I don’t know how many times I had to shower yesterday, this hot is killing me”. He was talking to the person laying on the bed while searching for clean clothes inside the wardrobe._

_Said person didn’t respond, the only sing that indicated that they were alive was that they moved a little bit only to wrap themselves even more inside the sheets, covering their body and their entire face. The only thing Lance could see was the long black hair that was outside the burrito person on his bed._

_“I don’t know how it is possible that you don’t suffocate yourself sleeping like that”_

 

\------------

 

This one was shorter, simpler and domestic but somehow felt huge.

The four paladins remained in an uncomfortable silent for a minute and Lance face was as red as his lion. His heartbeat had reached a new record.

 

“Well…”, started Pidge breaking the ice, “I guess someone actually got laid”

 

They looked at Pidge thanking her silently for trying to bright the mood.

 

“So… Keith. How accurate are these visions again?”

 

“Mine are pretty accurate so far”.

 

“Ok”, whispered Lance, “ok, ok, ok, ok, ok”

 

“Calm down buddy, it’s alright”. Hunk slid a comforting arm around his shoulders. “It’s a good thing, isn’t it?. One of your lame pickup lines finally paid off”

 

“Ye… yeah, it is. It’s just… overwhelming”

 

“I know I know, come here”. Lance buried his burning face in Hunk’s shoulder.

 

“The feels we get through the visions can get pretty intense”. Keith was looking up the sky, like he was remembering something in particular. “It can get messed up sometimes”

 

“It’s really curious tho how our senses experiment the distortion of time”, Pigde entered in analytic status again, “like, they give us some information, but not all of it, nevertheless we can _feel_ what it is happening. In my vision I knew that I was sad from the beginning, but I didn’t even know why. And in Lance’s…”, she looked at him, asking for permission to talk about his future, “well, we don’t know who was the person in the bed, but we could feel a strong feel of…”

 

“Love”, let out Keith.

 

“Yeah, exactly”

 

“Wow, Lance, you are going to be in love man. That felt deep”, said Hunk gently, patting him on the back.

 

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Yes, I know. I don’t… I don’t even know what to say”, he slowly stood up, “I think I need a moment”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yes, I am alright, I mean, that was beautiful and all, but I kinda have to process it. I’m going back to my lion for now, I need a rest. We all need a rest. Goodnight guys.” He left with a small wave of his hand. He really need a rest.

 

“Goodnight Lance”

 

“G’night buddy”

 

“Goodnight”, mumbled Keith watching the blue paladin as he left. “He’s right, we all need a rest. I’m taking the first turn on the watch, you two go to sleep”

 

“Ok, wake me up when you’re done”, offered Hunk.

 

\-------------

 

Lance left the red lion to meet with the others. The last hours had been confusing as hell, he was happy with what he saw in his future, but Keith was right, this visions are some messed up shit. He understood now why he doesn’t want to tell anyone about them.

 

He reached the spot where they had been hanging out before and saw a half-sleepy paladin resting against a rock.

 

“Hey mullet!”, the other didn’t move an inch, “are you alive buddy? Did you stay here all night?”

 

“mmphffffff” … “It’s not like there’s a day or night here. I’ve been awake all the time if that’s what you’re asking”

 

“Dude! First of all, you should take the turns seriously and go wake people up when you’re tired, and second of all, I don’t think your currently state could be defined as ‘awake’”, he said poking Keith’s face, “do you want some breakfast goo?”

 

“Actually, I do. Thanks.”

 

Lance sat down by his side and shared some of the food he had picked from his lion, as well as some fresh water. They ate in silence, each of them imagining that the goo was some of their favorite earth foods and not the green jelly-ish substance that they had been eaten for so long.

 

“You must be exhausted Keith, go get some sle…”

 

The advice was interrupted when Lance felt a soft snoring coming from his now sleeping friend, whose head had slowly fallen against his shoulder.

 

“See? Told you idiot”, he rested his own face on Keith’s soft hair and for some reason he had to suppress the impulse to put a kiss on his forehead.

 

_Lance, what the fuck._

 

\-------------

 

“So… about the wedding…”

 

“Hunk, can you drop it please? I said I was not going to tell you whose wedding was. I told you too much already!”

 

“Ok…”, Hunk dropped the subject with a pouty face. _For now_.

 

“Well, from what we know right now, it could be Lance’s…”, she decided to tease him a little bit now that he seemed on the mood.

 

“Yeah, or it could be yours!”. He felt like acting and stood up with a solemn pose. “‘We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Lady Pidge and her computer. What Binary Code has joined together, let no man separate”

 

Pidge felt encouraged and remembered that scene from The Lord of The Rings. “I am NO man”, she yelled, playing as if she was stabbing Lance’s face. He followed the acting and fell on the floor covering this face.

 

“Oh no! I was defeated by a little gremlin! I… must… I must be avenged. Ahg!” Lance performed the lamest acting of a death ever performed, but in spite of everything Hunk grabbed Pidge from the back and continued the drama. “Nooooooo, my dearest friend, stabbed by this little creature”. Pidge shook herself fighting for her freedom.

 

They were all laughing, included Keith, who didn’t participate in the pantomime but was quite enjoying the show. Neither of them saw the next blast coming.

 

\-------------

 

_Hunk could feel the warm of the sun and the fresh of the breeze on his face. We was in a park he used to play when he was a child. It was near his home and it had a lot of trees and plants with beautiful flowers. He had just found a little colorful and fluffy caterpillar and he already loved it._

_“Come one little Caterpie, you have to reach the plants so you can grow a cocoon and become a beautiful butterfly”. The kid cheered the little insect, wich was doing his best._

_“Hunk, darling, where are you?”_

_“I’m here, mom! Look what I found”, the happiness on his face was pure light._

_“That’s wonderful, sunshine. You made a little friend there”_

_“Yes mom. I told it that it has to go there and form a cocoon to be a butterfly”_

_“I bet it will become the most beautiful butterfly in the world. Come on now, we have to go home to have dinner”_

_“Yaaaay! Dinner! That’s the best part of the day!”. Little Hunk stood as fast as he could and run towards his home. “Mooom, hurry up!!”_

 

\-------------

 

“Hunk”, Pidge spoked first, pinching his cheeks with each word, “That was the Most. Cute. Thing. My. Eyes. Had. The. Pleasure. To. Lay. On.”

 

“Holly shit Hunk! That was you when you were a kid? That was adorable”, said Lance with joy.

 

“I hoped to see something from the future but you know what, if all things from the past are like this, I’m in”

 

“I wish I could tell you that, but sadly the things from the past can be awful too. I’m telling you guys, despite of the things and the feelings we have experienced so far, we are being pretty lucky”

 

“mmm… guys, I know we’ve just had one, but I think we’re going at it again”

 

“So soon?”

 

“Oh sh

 

\----------------

 

_The sun had raised and had been up in the sky for a couple of hours at least. The breeze was soft and the cloudy day made the temperature quite chilly, the summer was wearing away at last. Keith was softly swinging in the bench at the porch of the house, trying to heat up his hands with the sleeves of his red handmade sweater. His hair was longer now and he put it up in a ponytail as usual, leaving the back of his neck exposed to the cold._

_Watching the ocean waves from this spot had becoming his favorite thing to do since he had moved here. There is only one thing missing._

_The front door cracked open and he could see with the corner of his eye how Lance went out of the house with two cups of hot coffee and a scarf, and sat right next to him._

_“There you are. You finally got up, lazy ass”_

_Lance gave both cups to him and proceeded to put the scarf around Keith’s neck._

_“Mmhh”, nodded him, “thanks”. He gave Lance his coffee back and adjusted the scarf to optimize the warmness around his body._

_They drank their coffees sip by sip, tasting them and enjoying the pleasure of the first cup of coffee on a Sunday morning. The feeling of having nothing to do later that day was almost as good as the beverage. They fell in a comfortable silence watching the waves and the seagulls fighting for the fish on the surface of the water._

_“What do you want to do today?”, mumbled Lance, breaking the silence._

_“If I say that I want to stay right here all day with you bringing me coffee, food and warm clothes would you say yes?”_

_“Not a chance”, he softly laughed, turning his head to give a teasing bite on Keith’s shoulder._

_“Hey, what was that for?”, protested Keith, as if he was hurt._

_“I don’t know. I felt like biting you and so I did”_

_“You feel like biting me a lot lately”_

_“I do, don’t I?”, said Lance with a wink, trying to achieve his best seducing voice. He grabbed the empty cup from Keith hands and put them both on the ground. Once his hands were free, he turned to Keith and embraced him with his hands around his waist._

_“Yeah you do”. Keith read the moment and turned himself towards the other boy as well._

_“And what do you think I’m feeling like doing right now?”_

_Neither of them needed the answer. They closed the gap between their lips and kissed each other slowly. The kiss wasn’t eager or rushed, it was passionate, deep and full of love. They knew every inch of each other’s mouths from the thousands of previous kisses they had shared, and when Keith placed his hands by the sides of Lance’s head and inclined him at the perfect angle, it felt like they were sharing their souls._

_When they finally parted, their hearts were bouncing and both their cheeks were slightly pink. How could they be so flushed from a kiss after all these years of dating was a mystery they never tried to solve._

_“God, Lance. How can you put so much sugar on your coffee? I almost got a caries from kissing you right now. I’m not going to take you to the hospital when they have to cut your foot from diabetes.”_

_At that, Lance laughed brightly, “You know you will, babe. You would even take me bridal style if I couldn’t walk anymore”, he stated, putting a light kiss on Keith’s cheek._

_“Yeah.”, Keith gave up easily, “I know I will”._

_They sat back again on the bench, hands intertwined as they swung and watched the ocean waves come and go._

 

\--------------

 

They went back from the vision suddenly and neither of them dare to say a word. Lance was looking at the ground and was starting to hyperventilate.

 

“Lance”, called Keith finally, “calm down”.

 

“I… I… need to go”. He stood up and rushed away towards some mountains of rocks near the lions.

 

“Wow, Keith”, said Pidge, “that was… wild”.

 

He remained silent.

 

“Yeah buddy, I mean, I kinda thought that you two would make a good couple and all, buy seeing it and _feeling_ it was… intense”

 

“I have to talk to him”. Keith finally spoke.

 

“Wait, give him space. He needs a moment alone right now”

 

“I know, I kinda need it too. I’m going for a walk and I’ll talk to him later”.

 

“Alright Keith. Take it easy”

He walked away and walked for half an hour, thinking about what was he going to say to Lance when he finds him. He rehearsed in his mind dozens of possible conversations and dozens of possible outcomes, and none of them pleased him.

 

“Keith”

 

He turned around, looking for the source of the voice.

 

“Hey Lance”. He looked up and saw the other boy sitting in a rock at an upper level; Lance’s expression told him that it was ok to approach him, so he started to climb.

 

“Were you looking for me?”

 

“I was taking a walk to clear my mind”, he sat at the other end of the rock, giving Lance some space, “and I wanted to talk you too, but I want to give you the space you need”

 

“It’s ok, I’ve calmed down. I was just having a personal crisis.” _A sexuality crisis, a MULLET crisis_ , he thought. “We can talk now if you want to”

 

“Cool”

 

…

 

“So, Keith. Did you know it?”

 

“I did. I had never seen that exact moment, but I could tell from other visions I had back then”

 

“How… how did you coped with all of that information?”

 

“Pretty unsuccessfully to be honest”, he let out a small laugh. “I had two years to think about it and I thought that I was ready, but when I came back and saw you… it hurt like a motherfucking bitch. I even tried to avoid you until the war and all the fighting was done, but like I said: unsuccessfully.”

 

“I don’t even know what to say man. Or what to think, or what to feel. I don’t think human brain is made for something like this”

 

“It certainly isn’t”. Keith turned around and was now looking at Lance, with fondness in his eyes. “Look Lance, I don’t know what to say or how to deal with this either but… I had more time than you to digest what I saw in my visions and I know that right now I have feelings for you that you don’t, at least right now, but… I guess that the thing I’m trying to say here is that you don’t have to worry for that right now. Don’t push it, don’t rush it… I’ll wait.” He paused to take a deep breath. “I’ll wait for you to figure out your feelings. Fuck, if the real future feels half as well as the visions, god knows I’ll wait for you”.

 

Lance moved towards Keith and put his right hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear that had dropped down his face. He couldn’t believe the words he had just heard, he couldn’t quite process that they were coming from Keith of all people in the Universe. But somehow what he was feeling now was some kind of weird happiness and… hope?

 

“You’re right. I don’t have that kind of feelings for you right now. I have to figure this out but yes, if being with you feels like that… you bet I’m looking forward to it”, he said looking at Keith’s eyes with the warmest of his smiles.

 

“Glad to hear that”

 

…

 

“Keith! Lance!”, it was Hunk’s voice, “Are you there guys?”

 

“We're both here, Hunk. Did something happen?”, asked Lance as he stood up.

 

“Yeah! The Castle is on its way! We’re being rescued!”

 

“Awesome man, thanks for telling us!”

 

“Come on Keith”, he said softly, offering his hand, “let’s get the hell out of this damn comet”. Keith didn’t doubt for a second and took the offer, standing up in front of Lance.

 

“I’m looking forward to it”. He couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it (or if I did some misspelling or something... ehem)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you want to check it out: [every--star--that--ever--was.tumblr.com](every--star--that--ever--was.tumblr.com)


End file.
